mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Trainee
Trainees, also known as the Trainee rank, is the current staff member rank below the Moderator rank. They are the first type of staff. Trainees were formerly known as Helpers aka the Helper rank. Acquiring the rank rewards the player with the orange TRAINEE tag. There are currently 35 Trainees. Anybody is able to apply here: www.mineplex.com/application. A player can also be chosen if the Staff team notices they have performed exceptionally in any way. As of now, there is no rank requirement to apply for Trainee. However, not everyone can become a Trainee. Trainees need to have shown dedication to the server, and helpfulness. Also, there is a 14 year+ age limit when applying. Players need to have their application accepted to become a Trainee. If a player's application gets accepted, they move onto the interview stage. This is when an application moderator is assigned to interview a candidate for Trainee to see if they're ready to take on the job. If they're successful in both the application stage and the interview stage, they are granted a 2-month trial; after the trial, they are either promoted to Moderator or removed from the staff team entirely. Trainees can also be Builders, though this does not happen often. Information Trainee is the earliest rank of the Mineplex staff rank system. They assist Moderators with their activities. The basics they are given once promoted are limited ban and mute commands. There are many of them due to server size and are split into two groups; on average, 3-10 US and EU Trainees are accepted weekly. To become a Trainee, players need to make sure they exceed the requirements and stand out within the community, not copying and pasting the same message, but proving yourself. Players can start small; little people may notice them at first but that shouldn't stop them from achieving the rank. Players must answer all questions given to them across the application. Missing questions will lead to their application being denied. Players need to make sure they are mature in-game, on the forums, and on TeamSpeak before applying. Future Trainees should also have a positive attitude present with them in-game at all times. Trainees' as the name suggests, are Moderators in Training; undergoing a initial 2 month trial before they're either promoted and become a full Moderator or are demoted. During their trial, they will be evaluated by Trainee Mentors and Trainee Mentoring Assistants who will spend time working with the Trainee. Their main responsibilities within the trial are: * Submitting Staff Reports (Called SR's) - A form that Trainees submit in order to increase the severity of their punishment (as trainees can only punish for severity 1 offenses). * Maintaining Forum Activity - Being active on the forums, in order to talk and communicate with the community. * Maintaining Slack Activity - Being active within the discussions of the staff team. * Maintaining In-Game Activity - Being active within the actual Mineplex server/network. Disclaimer *Being a Trainee isn't to be "cool" or "above the rest", and neither is it to get everything without needing to farm the Gems for them. Being a Trainee has to be out of sincerity; it's to help the players of Mineplex from rulebreakers. It's like volunteer work (you don't get paid unless you're in Customer Supportneeded). *Trainees that abuse their position, are incompetent, or are inactive will have their rank revoked. *The rank a player has when applying does not matter. List of Current Trainees'' '' Was updated on 8/19/2017 * AGLThree * Aliferous * Ataymo * AyeItzLele * Bradster124 * BREEZLET * Brendxn * CloudPlaysGame * Cowieh * Dheslin * Flaym * Huntier * Illusionment * InfinityStone * KiwiFigher_ * mateias * Meami * MSWS * NegativeSixx * Nezze * Niiicck * nintendoboy11 * Spiralex * SPMNJ * TrinityIV * xEthanz * xPrevaill * xSebbie History November 24, 2016 - UHC Update * February 4, 2016 - Trainee Apps Update * May 13th, 2015 - UHC Update * December 21st, 2014 * Trivia * Before Helpers were renamed to Trainee, if a person was a Helper and a Builder at once, they would be named a "Happer" by the community Category:Staff rank Category:Ranks Category:Trainee